1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shuttle switch assembly, and more particularly to a shuttle switch assembly which can perform both of the functions of a shuttle and function knobs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a shuttle switch apparatus is applied in a tape recorder, a television or various remote-controlled devices and recently has been widely used because the operation of knob functions thereof is advantageous when compared with the method requiring complicated handling of various knobs.
The shuttle switch apparatus of the tape recorder performs the function of image reproduction in forward or reverse directions at normal, slow or high-speed.
Recently, in addition to the above-mentioned function of the shuttle switch apparatus, function modes such as play, stop and fast forward mode are supplemented to accomplish both of the functions of a shuttle and knob.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a shuttle switch assembly supplemented with function knobs as described above.
On a circuit board 110, a main base 120 is fixedly provided and a shuttle axis 130 which is rotatable at a predetermined angle is inserted while applying pressure on a rotatable axis (not shown) on main base 120. At the inner center of shuttle axis 130, two tack switches 140 are protrusively formed on the circuit board 110 to perform the mode function.
At shuttle axis 130, a shuttle ring 150 is inserted while applying pressure in order that a user can hold the shuttle ring to rotate. Function knobs 160 are installed on shuttle ring 150 to perform predetermined mode functions through selectively contacting with tack switches 140 when the user presses the knobs.
Using this shuttle switch assembly, the shuttle function can be accomplished by rotating shuttle ring 150 at a desired direction to a predetermined degree and the desired mode function can be accomplished by pressing function knobs 160 formed in shuttle ring 150.
However, in the above-mentioned shuttle switch assembly, tack switch 140 is expensive and fabrication thereof in shuttle axis 130 is difficult. Moreover, the number of tack switches should be increased to the number of kinds of the desired functions to achieve various functions of more than two. This means that more tack switches should be formed in the narrow space within shuttle axis 130 and the formation thereof is not an easy task. Accordingly, manufacturing shuttle switch assemblies having more various mode functions is difficult.